Come Dancing
by Rubious
Summary: Romantic comedy. Vash + Meryl. Milly and Wolfwood arrange a romantic evening out on the town for Vash and Meryl. Chapter 4 has been revised.
1. Making the Date

COME DANCING  
  
By Rubious  
  
Rating: PG  
  
Pairing: Vash + Meryl  
  
Warning: AU, Romance, Humor, and WAFF.  
  
SPOILERS: for the episode "Out of Time"  
  
DISCLAIMER: Trigun © Yasahiro Nightow. This story is a work of fan fiction and is for entertainment purposes.  
  
//thoughts//  
  
Chapter 1: Making the Date  
  
At their zenith, double suns blazed intense heat in the cloudless sky, scorching the dry earth below as well as the broken soul of a notorious gunman. Vash the Stampede shaded his eyes from the glare with his left hand as he tried to discern the figures flitting about before him. In his right hand, he clenched a bottle of bourbon.  
  
The lanky blonde-haired man slumped against the bench in the midst of the village of New Oregon. He had sat there for what seemed like an eternity, but was actually just over an hour. His laughing eyes were tired and bloodshot; his face covered with stubble and his expression was haggard. The heat combined with a lack of sleep and a bout of binge drinking made Vash feel like a beaten man who had just lost his family.  
  
Was the glaring sunlight playing a trick with his vision? The shadows seemed to form vague outlines of those who had been murdered by the Gung Ho Guns aboard the ship. The ship had been his home, a haven he would return to like the prodigal son. But his last visit had caused irreparable harm and a numerous loss of life.  
  
The specters taunted him, "Vash, why didn't you save us?" in a recurring mantra that seared into his alcohol-addled mind. "Vash, why did you let us die? Why?"  
  
He remembered the names of the deceased: Jones, Thomas, Penny, Ella…  
  
Overwhelmed by the flood of emotions, Vash gulped the bourbon. He wanted to blot out the pain and sorrow. The bourbon burned his throat as his face contorted into a pained expression. His turquoise eyes bulged. Tears began to well, but neither the bourbon nor the box of uneaten honey-dipped donuts that lay beside him could alleviate the pain he felt.  
  
"Vash," said a soothing voice.  
  
The Humanoid Typhoon blinked. Was it Rem? . Her cheerful demeanor always made him feel better.  
  
"Vash," the voice repeated. Vash looked up to see a man dressed in black standing before him. The man had taken the bourbon from Vash's hand and was taking a long swig from the bottle. He coughed, pounded his chest with one hand, and wiped his mouth on his sleeve after finishing the drink.  
  
"Wolfwood, I…"  
  
"Vash, you've dishonored the booze by drinking like a wimp. Yeah, you can't handle your liquor," Wolfwood chided. The minister sat down next to the sad gunman, leaning the cloth-wrapped Cross-Punisher against the bench. "Face it, Vash. You did all you could to protect them. Shit happens."  
  
"But they didn't have to die," Vash mumbled.  
  
"Nobody controls Fate. There aren't any books of destiny floating around foretelling history. Maybe this was their fate. They were defying Fate by insulating themselves in their cocoon on the sky ship and not living in the real world with the rest of us." Wolfwood took another chug from the bottle and nibbled on a donut from the box.  
  
"Want one?" he asked, offering the honey-dipped delicacy to Vash.  
  
"No thanks. I've lost my appetite," Vash murmured.  
  
"Geez, you're carrying more emotional baggage than a fully-loaded sand steamer. Don't let those worries consume you. Deposit them right here in my handy confessional." Wolfwood smiled, holding a miniature, church- shaped container with a slot in the steeple for donations.  
  
A faint smile formed on Vash's lips. "Thanks for trying to cheer me up."  
  
"As a minister, let me give you some friendly advice. I can tell you need to keep busy. A diversion from this burden you've placed on yourself. As your friend, I suggest a night out with the insurance girls and me. We'll go dining and dancing. I hear JR Town has the best nightlife around. We're not too far away from there." Wolfwood washed down the donut with another sip of bourbon.  
  
"Hmm." Vash mulled over the invitation in his mind. He would certainly welcome a break from the emotional turmoil he had faced recently. Rem would certainly have wanted him to enjoy himself. Happiness had been elusive for him these past few days. But if you're not happy, happiness will find you, Vash reasoned.  
  
Wolfwood smoked several cigarettes in succession, dropping the butts in a growing pile at his feet, as he awaited the gunman's decision.  
  
"Okay, when should we go?" Vash said, his tired eyes beginning to twinkle.  
  
"Let's check with Milly and Meryl and see if they want to go," Wolfwood answered.  
  
* * * *  
  
Stacks of paperwork awaited the attention of claims investigator Meryl Stryfe. Sent by the Bernardelli Insurance Society to try to curb the amount of claims filed because of damage wrought by the infamous Vash the Stampede, Meryl and her associate, Milly Thompson, had spent months traveling with the misunderstood outlaw.  
  
Sleeves rolled up and her skinny blue tie loosened, she launched into the mundane job of sorting the claims by date. The heat was stifling. The room's ceiling fan whirring sluggishly, doing little to circulate the stuffy air. Meryl sipped a glass of water, swirling the ice cubes in the glass as she set it down on the desk.  
  
Trying to focus on the paperwork proved to be a losing battle. Her thoughts wandered to a grinning Humanoid typhoon. //What kind of man are you really, Vash the Stampede? In all the months I've traveled with you, I've seen almost every side of you.  
  
Happy and sad, drunk and sober, angry and quiet, violent and gentle. But which is the REAL you?//  
  
A loud noise outside the boarding house interrupted the insurance girl's musing. Meryl went to the window to see the bus from May City unloading passengers before going on to JR Town. Children scampered about, bouncing balls back and forth or playing tag.  
  
Meryl sighed and sat back down at the desk, leafing through the documents. This pile of claims reminded her of another dangerous situation Vash was in the middle of. //Damn you, Vash. Instead of always saving the world, isn't it time to save yourself from a life of loneliness? Beneath that happy-go-lucky façade is a vulnerable man. You're a jigsaw puzzle with some pieces missing. You need someone to be the missing pieces, but….//  
  
"Meryl, I brought some lunch. I hope you like chicken salad sandwiches," said Milly Thompson, entering the room with a tray filled with food. She placed it down on the desk. Her blue eyes and bright smile exuded a cheerfulness that many found contagious.  
  
"Thanks, Milly. Chicken salad is fine," Meryl replied, her mind distracted. "I'm having some trouble with these claim forms."  
  
"Can I help?" Milly asked.  
  
"Sure. Take some of these and get them ready to be sent to the home office. They want them by the end of the week." Meryl felt relieved by the comforting presence of her partner. With her co-worker around, Meryl wouldn't be bedeviled by thoughts of Vash the Stampede.  
  
The pair ate lunch silently, the only sound being the shuffling of papers and the clacking of typewriters as the stacks of forms gradually diminished. Meryl leaned back in her chair, giving a sigh of relief that the tedious task was finished. Closing her eyes, she again saw the image of the smiling outlaw munching a donut.  
  
"Tell me, Vash," the exhausted woman mumbled under her breath.  
  
"Ma'am, is something wrong?" Milly asked, worry creeping into her voice. The taller woman reached over and gently touched her friend on the shoulder.  
  
"No, no. I'm fine," was Meryl's hasty reply. The senior investigator felt a little embarrassed at the slightest hint of losing control in front of others.  
  
"Thinking about Mr. Vash?" I heard you say his name," Milly said, good-naturedly. She had experienced teasing from her older sisters if she dared mention the crush du jour of a teenage girl.  
  
"Hell, no," snapped Meryl. Her blue-gray eyes flew wide open to glare at her friend. "How dare you imply I have feelings for that lousy man?"  
  
"He is kinda cute," remarked Milly.  
  
"Milly!" said a slightly dismayed Meryl. "Everything I do with Vash is a business concern. Our job is to make sure that walking disaster zone doesn't cause any more trouble," she stated firmly.  
  
The response didn't ring true to Milly Thompson. She sensed her co- worker was dealing with romantic feelings for the Humanoid Typhoon, but wouldn't admit it. That combined with doing paperwork in a stuffy room made Meryl seem more aloof. "Meryl, you need to relax. How about we join Mr. Vash and Mr. Priest for dinner? I'll go find them and see what time they'd like to go. Do you have any preferences for the restaurant?" Milly offered, cheerfully.  
  
"Uh, sounds great. Anything is fine with me," replied Meryl, not giving it a lot of thought.  
  
"Okay. I'll be back soon."  
  
"Milly…" Meryl called out.  
  
"Yes," the younger woman answered, stopping before she departed on her search.  
  
"Thanks again for all your help. You're a good friend."  
  
* * * *  
  
Nicholas D. Wolfwood dropped the wrench in disgust. His motorcycle needed a major overhaul and he didn't have the time or the tools for the job. The vagabond path they had followed recently had taken its toll on the cycle. Every few days they'd have to pack up and head to another town after confrontations with foolhardy bounty hunters or a psyche-wrenching meeting with the Gung Ho Guns.  
  
"Ah, there you are, Mr. Priest," a familiar voice called out from behind him.  
  
Turning around, he saw a tall woman standing before him. His blue eyes regarded her with a steady gaze. During their travels, they had established an easygoing rapport. Beneath her charming naiveté was a strong female to be reckoned with, as evidenced by the large stung gun she toted as a weapon. "Hey, Milly. What's up?" the preacher greeted the insurance girl.  
  
"Well, Meryl and I were wondering if you and Mr. Vash would join us for dinner tonight," she asked, happily.  
  
"You know, Vash and I were thinking the same thing. That is, if you ladies would like to go out for a night on the town," Wolfwood responded.  
  
"Isn't that a coincidence?" Milly commented.  
  
Wolfwood leaned against the motorcycle and pulled out a cigarette. Before lighting it, he remarked, "Vash hasn't seemed himself lately. Always moping around. He's been that way since the Seeds ship crashed not too long ago."  
  
"Meryl hasn't been too happy either. She's daydreaming a lot. Maybe the two of them could cheer each other up," the woman said.  
  
Wolfwood nodded in agreement. Winking, he took a drag on his cigarette, and spoke in a mischievous manner, "Maybe they could spend some quality time together."  
  
Giggling at the idea of playing matchmaker, Milly wanted to see her friend have a good time. //Meryl needs to loosen up. I'm sure she and Mr. Vash are great dancers.//  
  
"Mr. Priest, could we go to a place that has dancing?" the tall brunette asked.  
  
"There is a club in JR Town known for its entertainment. It's called Noir. Let's call 'em up and make reservations for dinner," Wolfwood suggested.  
  
"Request a special song too," Milly added.  
  
The two conspired to have them meet Vash and Meryl outside the boarding house in the late afternoon, but they would arrive fashionably late, to allow the pair to spend some time alone together.  
  
"Sound like a plan to me," Wolfwood mused, revving the motorcycle. He glanced back over his shoulder to see Milly leaving as he roared off in search of Vash.  
  
** **  
  
To be continued… 


	2. The Dinner

COME DANCING  
  
By Rubious  
  
Rating: PG  
  
Pairing: Vash + Meryl  
  
Warning: AU, Romance, Humor, and WAFF.  
  
SPOILERS: for the episode "Out of Time"  
  
DISCLAIMER: Trigun © Yasahiro Nightow. This story is a work of fan fiction and is for entertainment purposes.  
  
//thoughts  
  
Previously: Wolfwood and Milly conspired to have Vash and Meryl join them for an evening out.  
  
Chapter 2: The Dinner  
  
Shadows lengthened during the waning hours of the afternoon. The outlaw and the insurance investigator stood outside of the boarding house in New Oregon waiting for their companions to arrive for dinner. Meryl Stryfe tapped her foot on the ground impatiently and glanced at her watch for what seemed to be the fiftieth time in the last ten minutes. She sighed in frustration. "Where are they? Milly said to meet here at 5 o'clock." A tinge of irritation hung in her voice.  
  
"Don't worry. They'll be here. Milly might be running late," Vash replied, reassuringly.  
  
"This is so like her. She has problems with tardiness. Once, she was late for week every day for three weeks. The boss was very upset. He made Milly do the window washing for a month as punishment," Meryl recalled.  
  
"That's funny," Vash remarked, imagining the tall woman on a scaffold cleaning windows on a multi-storied building.  
  
"Vash, do you know where we're supposed to go tonight?" she asked. Meryl had tired of standing and now sat on the boarding house's front porch steps.  
  
Sitting beside her, the donut-loving man replied, "Wolfwood mentioned a place in JR Town called Noir. It has a reputation for fine dining and dancing."  
  
"Dancing? I'm not wearing my dancing shoes," Meryl said, a bit chagrined. She glanced down at her white suede ankle-high boots.  
  
"I'm just a dancing fool," Vash remarked, leaping off the steps and performing a jig in the dusty street.  
  
The impromptu display brought a smile to Meryl's face, although part of her wanted to reprimand him for his idiotic behavior. Tonight wasn't the time for scolding.  
  
Instead it was a night to forget her troubles and have fun.  
  
"I'm feelin' footloose tonight!" the dancing gunman exclaimed, whirling about with his arms extended.  
  
"More like a screw loose," teased Wolfwood, who had just arrived with Milly.  
  
"It's about time!" complained Meryl. "You said you'd be here at 5."  
  
"I thought I said 5:30. Sorry for the mix-up, Meryl," Milly apologized.  
  
"Ladies, your chariot is here," Wolfwood said, pointing to a long black luxury car with dark-tinted windows. The quartet walked over to the vehicle. Bowing chivalrously, the preacher opened the rear doors for the women to get in. Vash was giving him a quizzical look. "It's the best I could do on such short notice. Don't tell the girls," he explained.  
  
Turning the ignition key, Wolfwood pondered the situation. //I'm crossing my fingers they didn't notice the gold lettering on the rear window. 'F&F Funeral Service'.  
  
They'd flip out if they knew they were being driven to dinner in a hearse.//  
  
"We should be in JR Town in thirty minutes," Wolfwood announced as they departed for dinner.  
  
* * ** *  
  
Inside Noir, Legato Bluesummers had a clear view of the restaurant's interior from his vantage point behind the bar. His sources monitoring the movements of the Humanoid Typhoon told him the target would be eating at the club that evening. Armed with that information, Legato subtly persuaded the manager he and Midvalley would gladly fill the bartender and musician openings on Noir's staff. He watched Midvalley rehearse with the house band on the stage. The attractive blonde lead vocalist flirted with the saxophone player between songs.  
  
Legato arranged the many bottles of liquor on the shelves behind the bar. He smiled, thinking about what would happen later.  
  
//Yes, tonight is an excellent opportunity to inflict more suffering on Vash the Stampede. Master will be pleased with the result.//  
  
After parking the hearse near the building, Wolfwood and the others entered the restaurant. The blonde hostess greeted the quartet. "Hello. Welcome to Noir. My name is Mireille. How many are in your party?"  
  
"Four. We have reservations. The name is Wolfwood," the preacher replied, his eyes ogling Mireille's curvaceous figure.  
  
"Follow me, please," said the hostess.  
  
The group was seated at a table overlooking the dance floor. Noticing her short skirt and sleeveless blouse, Meryl whispered to Mireille, "Aren't you cold in that outfit?"  
  
"No, it gets warmer as the night goes on," she replied nonchalantly as she walked back to her station by the front door.  
  
Glancing around at her surroundings, Meryl observed that Noir was dimly lit and tables were spaced not too far apart, giving the restaurant a closed-in feeling. Eyeing Vash across the table, he seemed more relaxed and at ease than he had been earlier. The gunman was clean-shaven and his turquoise eyes looked brighter. His jacket had been recently washed; even his boots were freshly polished.  
  
Meryl waited for his words. //Would you say my name, something you rarely did.  
  
I'm more than 'that insurance girl', Vash the Stampede. I have a name!//  
  
Hiding her disappointment at the omission of her name, Meryl paused as the waitress approached their table. She hadn't even scanned the menu yet. Milly and Wolfwood were discussing which was better, the pasta or the meatloaf. Vash was set in his ways, salmon sandwiches. Meryl quickly decided on a salad and grilled chicken.  
  
Walking towards their table with the grace of a model in a fashion show, the slim waitress introduced herself, "Hello, I'm Amanda and I'll be your server this evening." Holding a pen and a small pad, she continued, "Would you like anything to drink? Tonight's drink special is a lime daiquiri. We also feature fine Chablis from Soldats."  
  
Vash glanced at the two women, who nodded. "Three lime daiquiris, please."  
  
"And I'll have a beer," Wolfwood added.  
  
"Would you like any appetizers?" Amanda asked.  
  
"A plate of the savory donuts," Vash said, happily.  
  
"Okay. I'll be right back with your drinks."  
  
Five minutes later, the server returned with the daiquiris and Wolfwood's beer.  
  
Wolfwood stood up from his seat. Raising his mug filled with lager, he said, "Here's to good friends, good times, and good food." The others agreed and drank a toast.  
  
Time passed as the foursome chitchatted. Amanda brought the dish of appetizers to the table. Emulating a hungry predator, Vash immediately swooped in on the stuffed donuts, gobbling them down like a wolf does a freshly killed deer.  
  
"Hey, leave some for us," snapped Wolfwood, reaching for an appetizer before the ravenous blonde devoured them all.  
  
"Mr. Vash must be hungry," commented Milly.  
  
"Those were delicious," remarked Vash, dabbing his lips with a napkin to wipe away any of the cheese filling that had dribbled out.  
  
The waitress returned for their order. Wolfwood opted for the spaghetti while Milly picked the meatloaf. Meryl chose a salad and grilled chicken. Vash followed his routine of ordering a salmon sandwich.  
  
"Sir, we don't have salmon sandwiches listed on the menu. We do have glazed salmon served with fettuccine."  
  
"I'll have that then," the Stampede replied.  
  
As the waitress left, Meryl watched the spiky-haired blonde sip his daiquiri. "Next time please read the menu first."  
  
"Doesn't every restaurant have salmon sandwiches?" he responded.  
  
Milly signaled the preacher to intercede. "After dinner, would you like to go to a show? On the way here, I saw that 'Zero Hour' is playing at the Angst Theater a few blocks away," Wolfwood suggested.  
  
"Sounds like a good idea," Milly said. "What do you think, Meryl?"  
  
The petite woman had feigned interest in the conversation; she was trying to sort out her feelings for the troublesome outlaw. //You can be so irritating, but it's your goofy innocence that's so endearing. How can I hate you?//  
  
Her co-worker repeating the question ended her distraction. "Sorry, Milly. Yeah, a movie sounds good."  
  
"Buttered popcorn and donuts. Yummy!" Vash proclaimed, looking forward to the night's activities.  
  
Milly changed the subject of the conversation because she didn't want her friends to start bickering again. "I'm glad we're not in November. They're having unseasonably cold rain."  
  
"The forecast is always the same here, hot and sunny," remarked the preacher.  
  
The restaurant's lights dimmed. A pair of floodlights lit up the stage where a sultry blonde in a scarlet off-the-shoulder gown stood at the microphone, a slender leg peeking from the deep slit in the slinky outfit There was a smattering of applause from the audience as the band started the first song, a lively number.  
  
"Excuse me. I'm going to powder my nose," Milly said, getting up from her seat.  
  
She tapped Wolfwood on the shoulder and motioned for him to meet her by the bar. Their companions didn't notice as their attention was focused on the stage.  
  
Two minutes later, Wolfwood fumbled in his coat pocket, pretending to look for his cigarettes. "Darn. I left 'em in the car. I'll be back," he said softly, but the vocalist drowned his words out. The preacher slipped away, leaving the two alone at the table.  
  
` Wolfwood met his co-conspirator against the far wall near the bar. From there, they would be able to see the pair at the table and hopefully, the dance floor. "I hope this works," Milly said.  
  
"I could use another beer," the preacher declared.  
  
"One's enough. Remember you're the designated driver," she stated.  
  
Wolfwood rolled his eyes. "I guess I got the short straw then."  
  
At the table, Vash sat silently, letting the music wash over him like a wave crashing onto the shore. Shifting his gaze from the singer on stage to the dark-haired woman seated next to him, he admired her appearance; her blue-gray eyes filled with laughter, her golden earrings dangled, glinting in the reflected light.  
  
"Did you get a new cloak?" asked the admiring gunman, noting the garment draped over Meryl's chair.  
  
She was taken aback by his comment. //He noticed my clothes! Maybe he won't take me for granted anymore.//  
  
Pausing, she replied, "No, but I FINALLY got all the pink out after you washed it with your coat that time."  
  
Vash laughed, recalling the laundry mishap. [1.]  
  
The band was now playing an up-tempo song. Several couples moved to make room for a man who was showcasing his dance moves as multi-colored lights pulsated frenetically. As the song ended, the dancers clapped, acknowledging his fine efforts.  
  
The songstress sang a soulful ballad, enticing more couples to dance together, some cheek-to-cheek. Midvalley wailed a solo on his beloved saxophone, Sylvia, when he received a telepathic message from Legato Bluesummers. 'The time is near.'  
  
Vash looked around and saw that the other two in the group hadn't returned. "Wolfwood must've lost his smokes," he declared.  
  
"And Milly went with him to get more. I'm tired of waiting," said an impatient Meryl.  
  
Watching the activity on the dance floor inspired Vash. He turned to Meryl and speaking softly, asked, "Would you like to dance?"  
  
The petite investigator smiled warmly. "Yes, I'd love to." The Humanoid Typhoon took her hand and guided Meryl Stryfe to the dance floor.  
  
From their vantage point, Nicholas Wolfwood and Milly Thompson watched their friends proceed to the dancing area. Milly nodded approvingly. Wolfwood smiled. "I love it when a plan comes together," he quipped, desperately craving a cigarette.  
  
[1.] The laundry incident occurred in my fic, "Pretty In Pink".  
  
[2.] Mireille is from Noir © the respective owners.  
  
* * * * *  
  
To be continued… 


	3. The Dance

COME DANCING Part 3/3  
  
By Rubious  
  
Rating: PG  
  
Pairing: Vash + Meryl  
  
Warning: AU, Romance, Humor, and WAFF.  
  
SPOILERS: for the episode "Out of Time"  
  
DISCLAIMER: Trigun © Yasahiro Nightow. This story is a work of fan fiction and is for entertainment purposes.  
  
//thoughts//  
  
Previously: Milly and Wolfwood conspired to arrange an evening out for Vash and Meryl. Vash has asked Meryl to join him on the dance floor.  
  
Chapter 3: The Dance  
  
The gunman and the insurance investigator found a space on the dance floor among the growing number of dancers who found the rhythmic beats pouring from the amplifiers irresistible. The musicians played intensely, particularly the drummer who pounded away on the drum kit like an out-of- control jackhammer; a thin sheen of sweat covered his bare torso.  
  
"Dancing in the dark to the radio of love…" sang the blonde siren in a lust-filled voice. Acting as if her voice was an aphrodisiac, couples moved in a sexy dance of desire, hips gyrating seductively.  
  
Meryl felt a little intimidated being on the dance floor since it had been a long time since she had gone dancing. She reminded herself the risk of embarrassment didn't matter; tonight she was going to enjoy spending the evening with the man who was preoccupying her thoughts. //Watch out, Vash. You're gonna trip on your coat if you keep flailing around like that. Please don't cause any trouble tonight.//  
  
"Come on and dance," Vash gently urged as he mimicked the steps to the latest  
  
dance craze.  
  
She smiled politely and slowly emulated his movements. Vash grinned. After a few steps, Meryl danced with more confidence. But the song ended just as she was getting into the music.  
  
"Time to slow it down," the vocalist whispered and began another ballad.  
  
Vash and Meryl started slow-dancing together, Blue-gray eyes met turquoise in a  
  
caring gaze, each of them deep in thought. Her hands touching the shoulders of his red jacket, the petite woman leaned against the gunman's chest. Nestled in his embrace, she felt the firmness of his muscular form, which reminded her of Vash's many strengths. //Vash, you have the capability to level cities yet you're a gentle giant when you're playing with little children. A walking contradiction, plain and simple. That's what makes you so damn intriguing. I just…//  
  
Vash glanced down at the diminutive dance partner he held in his arms. Her light and flowery perfume brought back memories of Rem. His mentor explained that life was to be embraced and experienced. Everything must be treasured. Over his lifetime, the great lengths he had gone to protect innocents had taken a considerable toll on his body and psyche, particularly the most recent confrontation with the Gung Ho Guns.  
  
He gazed fondly at the woman he was dancing with. //Could I find happiness with her? // The thought crossed his mind for a fleeting moment.  
  
**** *  
  
"Make him suffer" was the telepathic message Legato sent to Midvalley as he finished the sax solo. The musician was to interrupt the dancing couple and steal away  
  
his date, causing Vash embarrassment and wounding his ego. The suave saxophonist thought himself as a ladies' man and took great pleasure in wooing the women.  
  
"Can you see anything?" Milly Thompson asked Wolfwood.  
  
"There they are on the far side," replied the preacher. In the dim light of the club, Wolfwood glimpsed Meryl's white cloak and Vash's notorious red duster in the dancing throng before them. "We might have a problem though."  
  
"What's that?" asked Milly, worry creeping into her voice.  
  
"Him," Wolfwood answered, pointing to the handsome black-haired man walking towards the couple  
  
"Isn't that…?"  
  
"Yeah. He's the sax player," Wolfwood said as his eyes followed the man's path.  
  
* * * *  
  
Darkness filled the stage as the singer stepped into the spotlight that shined down from above to perform her next ballad, the band playing softly behind her. The petite woman snuggled in the embrace of the Humanoid Typhoon felt as if the song was being sung just for her. She smiled at the thought of a private serenade and inwardly giggled at the notion of Vash's off-key warbling a tender love song.  
  
The singer continued her song, "In my dreams I'll always see your soul above the sky. In my heart there always will be a place for you for all my life. I'll keep a part of you with me. And everywhere I am there you'll be."  
  
The song described the emotional dilemma Meryl struggled with lately, a love-hate relationship with Vash the Stampede. //Vash, you're always there for everyone, a beacon of strength that's so loving and caring. Then you pull some foolish stunt that irritates the hell out of me. But the most important thing is I feel safe with you.//  
  
Meryl sighed dreamily as she nestled in the gunman's arms, her blue- gray eyes filled with contentment. //It's time to act. I'm gonna admit my feelings for him tonight.//  
  
Looking up into his turquoise eyes, the insurance investigator whispered softly, "Vash…"  
  
"Yes" was his response as he gradually changed his stance.  
  
"I…" Her words were cut short when Meryl was sent sprawling to the floor. Vash's shift in position made the normally graceful gunman to step on his dance partner's foot, causing the fall. Some witnesses chortled at the miscue and resumed dancing.  
  
Fury raged in Meryl's eyes. She had fallen on her behind. "Vash! You clumsy idiot! Help me up," Meryl snapped at the remorseful man.  
  
Extending his hand towards the fallen Meryl, Vash apologized profusely, "I'm so sorry. I'm sorry. I didn't mean to step on your foot."  
  
"Damn you, Vash," Meryl said, the anger slowly subsiding in her voice. "I know you didn't mean it."  
  
As he advanced towards the couple, Midvalley, saxophonist extraordinaire and a member of the Gung Ho Guns, watched the exchange with keen interest. //Ah, this is the perfect opportunity to put Legato's plan into action. It'll be easy to steal her affections. No woman can resist Midvalley the Hornfreak.// His effusive arrogance was evident in his stride and manner.  
  
The roguishly handsome musician reached the spot where the pair was having a discussion. The embarrassed man was still trying to make amends with the annoyed woman. //This is gonna be a piece of cake. That guy is such a buffoon.//  
  
Stepping with an arms-length of the dark-haired woman, Midvalley interrupted the conversation. "Excuse me, but I saw what happened out there. You took quite a spill. Are you all right?"  
  
"I'm fine," Meryl replied curtly. She regarded the newcomer, who was clad in a white sports coat, white slacks, and an open-necked green shirt, with contempt.  
  
"Would you like to dance with a REAL man and not some clumsy oaf?" he asked, aiming the barbed remark at Vash.  
  
"No thanks. I've had enough dancing for tonight," Meryl replied coldly.  
  
** **  
  
The two disappointed friends watched the scene anxiously; their matchmaking scheme might be falling apart faster than a runaway sand steamer going over a cliff "Come on, Vash. Don't stand by and let this guy move in on her. Do something," Wolfwood encouraged from the distant sidelines  
  
"Meryl, kick him in the balls" exhorted Milly.  
  
"Milly?" said the preacher, amused by his co-plotter's comment.  
  
"Oh," said the young woman, seeing his raised eyebrow, "that's what my older sisters did when creepy guys started hitting on them for dates."  
  
** * *  
  
"Could I buy you a drink then, honey?" Hearing no reply, Midvalley switched tactics. "I'm Midvalley. They call me the Hornfreak. You probably saw me playing sax with the band."  
  
"Pornfreak is more like it," retorted Meryl, feeling uncomfortable under his lascivious stare.  
  
Running a hand through his neatly styled black hair, Midvalley was nonplussed at her rebuff. 'You're just playing hard to get," he said, wryly. He turned around when he felt a gloved hand tapping him on the shoulder.  
  
"Pardon me, Sax Boy. You're hitting on my date. Get lost!" Vash stated forcefully.  
  
Meryl's heart soared when she heard Vash mention her as his date. Her face brightened at Vash's interference.  
  
"No. I'll leave if the lady wants me to go," the musician persisted. He turned to Meryl for her reaction.  
  
"Get out of my sight, you lowlife."  
  
Midvalley departed, aware that Legato would be unhappy with his failure and perplexed that a woman would resist his charm.  
  
"Hurray!" Wolfwood and Milly high-fived each other while they watched the defeated Midvalley skulk back to the stage. Wolfwood glanced over to the table and saw that the server was bringing their entrees. "We better get back before they think we've disappeared," he said, a big grin on his face  
  
"And I'm getting hungry too. Do you think we can have pudding for dessert? Milly asked on their way back to the table.  
  
"Sure thing."  
  
* ***  
  
Vash and Meryl stood by the railing overlooking the empty Noir dance floor. The band was taking intermission. "Midvalley is probably mourning his wounded ego. He met a woman who didn't fall for his pick-up lines," Vash observed.  
  
"Thanks for stepping in back there and dealing with that loser," Meryl said  
  
"No problem. I don't like anything spoiling special nights."  
  
"What's so special about tonight?"  
  
"This," said Vash, leaning forward and kissing Meryl tenderly on the forehead.  
  
END  
  
AUTHOR'S NOTES  
  
[1.] This story is dedicated to Sevarem, who brainstormed the fic idea with me over lime daiquiris at Anime North last year.  
  
[2.The lyric excerpts are from "Lights Out": by Peter Wolf and "There You'll Be" by Faith Hill.  
  
[3.] Feedback can be e-mailed to robertrubious@aol.com  
  
[4.] This story is archived at Odango and Donuts, www.geocities.com/odangodonut and at www.fanfiction.net under "Rubious". 


	4. Epilogue

Come Dancing  
  
By Rubious  
  
Disclaimer: Trigun is © Yasahiro Nightow. This story is a work of fan fiction.  
  
Note: Sydney Rhudy drew a picture of Vash and Meryl based on a scene from Chapter 3. It can be seen at my home page, www.geocities.com/odangodonut.  
  
EPILOGUE  
  
Her spirits soaring as high as the double suns in the azure sky, Meryl Stryfe glided back to the table where her companions were waiting for her and Vash to rejoin them for dinner. Feeling his gloved hand touching her shoulder, her blue-gray eyes gazed up at the man who had finally shown some affection towards her when he kissed her a few minutes earlier. She wanted this moment of reverie to last, but reality intruded when Vash removed his hand and quickly sat down to devour his dinner. Meryl sighed. //Am I kidding myself? What did I see in this guy? //  
  
Meryl glanced around the table at her friends. Wolfwood twirled the strands of spaghetti around his fork. Milly cut her slice of meatloaf into smaller pieces while Vash voraciously attacked his salmon entrée. Meryl picked at her salad and had a little bit of her grilled chicken. Her mind wasn't focused on food, but on the man seated next to her, Vash the Stampede.  
  
They finished their enjoyable dinner. The waitress approached and asked if they wanted dessert. Milly brightened at the prospect of having pudding. Wolfwood wanted another beer, bur winced when Milly kicked him under the table, and so he settled for coffee. Meryl was undecided between a chocolate parfait and the restaurant's featured dessert. She chose the latter.  
  
The waitress returned with the desserts and the check.  
  
The men excused themselves to pay the bill. After they had left, Meryl whispered to her associate, "Thank you."  
  
"For what?" replied Milly, hiding the delight she felt at seeing her plan succeed.  
  
"For tonight. A night out with Vash was just what I needed." The petite woman's face displayed more happiness than she had felt in a long time as she described the event s on the dance floor to her friend, who listened earnestly. She paused between bites of the delicious dessert, a slice of moist chocolate cake drenched with raspberry sauce and vanilla ice cream.  
  
"And then he kissed me," Meryl sighed, finishing her tale.  
  
"How was it?" Milly asked.  
  
"Wonderful, even if it was just a quick kiss on the forehead."  
  
"And…?"  
  
"Nothing else happened. But this was just our first date?"  
  
"Date?" Milly said, showing more curiosity.  
  
"Yes, a date. Vash called me his date when that creepy guy tried to cut in on us. On our next date, I'll tell Vash how I feel."  
  
"I'm so glad for you, Meryl," Milly said as she hugged her friend.  
  
"Thanks."  
  
Standing near the front door, Vash and Meryl waited for their friends. They were delayed because the waitress had forgotten to bring a container so they could take home Meryl's leftover chicken dinner. The hostess remarked, "Have a good night."  
  
As the blonde gunman departed with his arm around the dark-haired petite woman, he looked back and said, "Thank you. You too."  
  
Milly and Wolfwood caught up to the pair as they exited into the chilly evening. The Angst Theater's marquee lit up the darkness, advertising the twin bill of "Zero Hour" and a sneak preview of "Beautiful Stranger". The preacher checked his watch and muttered, "We'll be late."  
  
Vash said, "Don't worry. We've got plenty of time. I really don't mind if I miss some of the trailers."  
  
"But the trailers are the best part," retorted Wolfwood.  
  
Vash chuckled as the group made their way to the theater.  
  
END  
  
EPILOGUE NOTES  
  
[1.] This epilogue is dedicated to those who left encouraging reviews at ff.net and wanted to see an epilogue.  
  
[2.] I am working on a sequel to this story that will focus on Milly and Wolfwood' 


End file.
